Run, Axel, Run!
by macstooge
Summary: Axel was not going to hang around Roxas when he was this angry. Akuroku, AxelxRoxas RoxasxAxel SLIGHT mentions of other pairs - SoraxRiku RikuxSora ZexionxDemyx DemxZex CloudxLeon LeonxCloud I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS OR FRANCHISE.


It had been a peaceful day in Twilight Town when an ear piercing screech sounded from the local high school, Twilight High. Only mildly curious, the school's principal, Xemnas, looked out the window to check on the courtyard. Seeing that there were no casualties, the white haired older man shut the curtains to his office window, humming to block out the sound of the screaming students.

"AXEL!" An irate blonde screamed, his eyes locking into the fiery redheaded target. Axel blanched at the sight of his angry boyfriend storming over towards him. "R-Roxas?" Axel, questioned uneasily. Roxas ignored the older boy's attempt at conversation and hastened his pace. Axel watched in horror as the smaller boy hustled towards him. Before the blonde could reach the older boy, Axel did what he thought was the only logical thing to do in this sort of situation...He ran for his life, screaming as he flailed his arms in the air.

"Get back here, Axel!" Roxas shouted, chasing after the redhead's panicked form. The redhead had no idea why the blonde was so irate but he knew he couldn't be anything good, which was why he was running. Axel was not going to be smacked around by his boyfriend who was currently wielding both of his keyblades, chasing after him like a maddened bull. "No!" Axel screamed, trying to pick up his already insane pace. "I swear to fucking God. AXEL!" The blonde shouted in response, his keyblades disappearing from his hands so he could try to keep up with the older boy.

Riku was enjoying his free period with his boyfriend perched on his lap, kissing the smaller boy to his heart's content, when he saw a blur of red and black run past him, screaming. Pulling away from the younger boy, the silver haired teen continued to peer around the brunette's lithe body when Roxas came screeching past, cursing and yelling at the top of his lungs. "What in the world?" Riku breathed, glancing at the smaller boy in his lap. Sora shrugged, placing a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. "Ah, actually. Roxas probably found out that Axel thought I was him." Sora mused, not realising the bombshell he had dropped on the older boy. "Axel...mistook you for Roxas?" Riku questioned, trying to calm the storm of emotions that rumbled inside his chest. Sora cocked his head to the side, before replying. "Well, I guess he was tired because he pounced on me and called me Roxas. And he groped me a little." The brunette said, clearly not realising what he had said to his boyfriend who now wore a filthy glare instead of the relaxed expression of five minutes ago. Riku gathered his small boyfriend in his arms and plonked him down onto the seat next to him. "I'll be back." Riku murmured before taking off after the small blonde and lanky redhead. Sora was puzzled until he remembered what he had said to the silver haired teen. "Riku! Wait for me! It was an accident!" The brunette called after the older boy, desperately trying to catch up.

"YOU BASTARD!" Riku swore as he caught up with the redhead's blonde boyfriend. Roxas turned to look at the other boy for a moment, wheezing. Axel looked over his shoulder to see that now Roxas, Riku AND Sora were chasing after him. "WHAT DID I DO?!" Axel cried out, miserably, his chest wracked with pain. "Don't fucking play dumb with me, you horny asshole!" The silver haired teen raged as he over took the smaller blonde. "Rikuuuu!" Sora called, not even managing to catch up to his blonde friend.

"Zexy? What are you looking at?" A soft voice called, carefully placing his instrument into its case with a soft click clack of the buckles. A boy with blue/silver hair stood at the window of the first floor music classroom, watching the group of his friends endlessly chase Axel around the courtyard. "Axel's being chased by everyone, Demyx." Zexion stated, still casually peering out of the window. "Oh? I guess Roxas found out about him trying to molest everyone." The boy murmured, lifting his sitar case onto the desks. Zexion tore his gaze away from the window and questioned the other boy silently. "Well...Axel mistook me and Sora for Roxas last week." Demyx mentioned, his cheeks reddening. A frown replaced the usually blank expression on the silent boy's face as he turned back to the window. "What happened?" Zexion asked, glaring out at the frantic redhead ducking and weaving from both Roxas and Riku, Sora trailing after them in an attempt to stop the argument. "Well, class had finished and Axel fell asleep so I guess he thought it was Roxas who came to wake him up? Anyways...he only kissed me." Demyx trailed, noticing his boyfriend's stiffened back. "It's okay, Zexy. It was an accident." The blonde said, trying to lighten the now heavy sombre mood. Zexion felt his blood boil at the mention of another guy kissing his boyfriend and flung the window open, clambering out. "AXEL, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" The usually silent boy cursed, joining in the mad chase. Demyx looked out the window, his mouth open wide. "Zexy!" The blonde called before grabbing his sitar case and climbing out the window himself. It took a little while longer than expected as the case wasn't exactly made to be taken out through windows. Slinging it over his shoulder, Demyx ran after his boyfriend, catching up to the out of breath Sora.

Axel couldn't believe it as he heard Zexion shout at him from one of the music classrooms. He was even more shocked when he watched as the blue haired teen actually threw himself out of the window to run after him as well. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Axel questioned, his hands thrown in the air dramatically. Zexion quickly caught up to both Roxas and Riku, leaving Sora and Demyx behind.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Cloud shouted, effectively stopping all the sweaty red faced teenagers from their pursuit. The harsh bark had even stopped Axel who was operating on survival of the fittest at the moment. Roxas pouted at his brother, his lower lip quivering. "Why are you all chasing Axel?" Leon's deep voice sounded from behind his blonde boyfriend. "Axel molested Sora and Demyx." Roxas stated, glaring at the redhead. Axel stood, open mouthed, staring incredulously at his boyfriend. "I most certainly did not." The redhead claimed, continuing to stare at his lover in disbelief. Cloud stood there as his little brother sniffled and looked away awkwardly. "That's not like Axel." Leon stated, stepping out from behind the taller blonde. "Thank ya, Squally!" Axel chirped, pleased he had someone on his side. "Hm." Cloud grunted, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. The older blonde leaned over to whisper into his boyfriend's ear. Everyone in the group watched as Leon's infamous and natural scowl turned into a look of pure hatred.

"You're going down, fuck face." The taller brunette snarled, his gloved hands balling into fists. Axel groaned. "Not you too, Leon." Axel muttered. "You can't just fucking touch someone else's boyfriend, you horny brat!" Leon growled, stomping towards the redhead. "It wasn't Axel's fault." Cloud said, only causing Leon's rage to swell. Axel whined, scrunching his eyes and waiting for the punch that never came. Opening an eye cautiously, the redhead noticed the scarred brunette had lowered his fist and was carefully scrutinising the teen. Seeing that nobody was planning on jumping him, Axel opened both eyes fully.

"Why'd you grope Sora?" Riku asked, an arm thrown over his boyfriend's shoulders, protecting the younger teen from the redhead's grasp. "I can answer that." Sora murmured, his cheeks bright with red. All eyes looked towards the younger boy. "Well, I was really tired so I mistook Roxas' bed for the guest bed and Axel came over and he thought I was Roxas." Sora explained, his blush seemingly permanent. Riku looked down at his brunette before flicking him on the forehead. "Owww, Riku." Sora whined, rubbing his head.

"Okay, so you're forgiven for Sora. What about how you kissed Demyx?" Zexion, questioned angrily. Axel rolled his eyes at the shorter boy and opened his mouth to retort when the dirty blonde interrupted. "Uhhhh, I can explain that." Demyx replied, smiling sheepishly. "I forgot to tell Axel that Roxas was going home early so I woke him instead. So, being half asleep, he thought I was Roxas." The dirty blonde mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, the other clutching his scuffed sitar case. Zexion moved towards his boyfriend, leaning his forehead against the smaller boy's, a sigh of relief slipping from his lips.

"That still doesn't explain, why after two incidents, you hit on MY boyfriend." Leon growled, his hands unconsciously balling into tight fists again. Shifting his feet, Axel looked away from the aggressive taller boy, busying his gaze elsewhere. "Leon...That could have been my fault." Cloud whispered, his cheeks also red with embarrassment. "I was sleeping on the roof top and Axel must have mistaken me for Roxas because he laid down next to me. When I woke up, I thought it was you and...may have dirty talked him a little..." Cloud said, trying to rush his words. Leon frowned at the taller blonde but unclenched his fists.

"Do you see? It's your sex crazed boyfriends that all look like my boyfriend!" Axel complained, kicking up the grass next to his feet. Riku, Zexion and Leon all stared at the redhead, in disbelief. "Our boyfriends..." Riku murmured. "Look alike?" Zexion finished, glancing at his boyfriend who clutched his sitar, crying over the marks from the hectic chase. "Uh yeah, Spiky has the same blonde hair, different shade of blue eyes okay but still...Looks like an older taller version of Roxas. And Sora has the same style of hair just brown with the same shade of blue eyes. And your boyfriend, Zexion? Has the same colour hair and blue eyes as my boyfriend. So you guys can all suck it." Axel ranted, flipping off his formerly pissed friends. The three guys looked at each other's boyfriends and after appraising each of them, they all sighed in concession. It was like they were long lost family brought together by a weird twist of fate.

"Grovel at my feet, Semes." Axel demanded, sticking his left dirt encrusted boot out. Riku glared at his boyfriend before kneeling in front of the redhead. "You owe me, Sora." The silver haired teen grumbled. Zexion didn't even bother to look at his boyfriend or engage him in conversation as he joined Riku on his knees. Leon growled at the silent blonde next to him before joining the other two boys in the line, although he chose to remain standing. "Don't even fucking try." The scarred brunette snarled at the redhead. Grinning, Axel smacked both Riku and Zexion before he delivered a swift punch to the standing brunette's stomach.

Before any justice could be brought to the manic redhead, everyone turned as they heard the forgotten blonde's cries. "Roxy?" Axel questioned, his chest aching at the sound of his lover's pain. "Axellll!" Roxas whined as he pounced on the redhead, knocking him to the ground. Axel lay silently underneath the blonde who insisted on cuddling and smothering the older boy in wet kisses. "I'm so glad you didn't cheat on me!" Roxas sobbed, his cheeks wet with a waterfall of tears. "It's okay, Roxy. You know I'd only willingly molest you." The redhead chuckled.


End file.
